For Now, We Must Run
by grumpyqueer
Summary: I decided to write what I imagine could, potentially, happen in the moments following the very end of 'Edmund Reid Did This'. Please note that this story is written assuming readers have prior knowledge of the events that take place within this episode. This story absolutely does contains spoilers. Also, this is my first try at writing fan fiction. Be nice where possible.


The flame from Jackson's torch softly flickered across Drake's lifeless expression.

Edmund remained kneeling, eyes downcast, set on his friend's bloodied body that lay before him.

Susan looked over to her husband, and then back towards Edmund, reaching over and gently pulling at his arm, urging him to acknowledge that they needed to move. But he ignored her touch, shaking his head as the tears trickled down his face, his hand still clasping Bennet's.

'Edmund…we must leave him now, we've so little time…' she whispered.

' _Edmund_ …'

Though he did not respond.

She turned once more and looked up at Jackson with resignation, who had begun pacing beside them, aware of the cost of each passing second, the consequences they would face if they did not, soon, move from this place.

He knew he had to be brutal to his friend.

'Now is not the time, nor place, to mourn him Reid, d'ya understand?'

Still, Edmund would not speak. His body remained hunched over Drake's, protective of his remains. His hands stained with the sea of blood that had pulsated from his friend's fatal wound.

They had not accounted for this, nor given any forethought into what they should do in such a situation, should one of them be taken by this animal.

'There is nothing we can do for him now, Reid… it's too late…'

Nothing.

'GOD DAMMIT REID, LISTEN TO ME!' Jackson yelled, bending down and yanking at Edmund's shoulder, forcing him to face him, to acknowledge his words.

But Edmund swiftly turned back to Drake's lifeless body, still at a loss for words, his shoulders shuddering with grief.

Jackson looked away in frustration, staring for a moment into the seamless darkness that surrounded them: a myriad of underground tunnels, doubtless soon to be occupied by those fresh on their trail.

He took a slow, deep breath, and then bent down beside his friend.

Placing his arm over Edmund's shoulder, he pulled him closer, and spoke softly:

'Reid, listen to me: we've no choice. We either run now, or hang, meaning Drake would have died here tonight for nuthin'.'

Edmund lifted his eyes a little, his eyelashes glued together by tear droplets, his heart visibly broken. He shook his head gently, tried to speak, but swallowed his words, then had to clear his throat.

'You'd have us leave him here… and I can not do it' he said, shaking his head.

'But we've no choice, Reid… please, don't make us leave you behind.'

'But Captain, I cannot…'

'GOD DAMMIT!' Jackson yelled, standing up abruptly, angry, panicked.

He looked down at Susan.

'Well, looks like it's just you and me darlin', because Reid is being a GOD DAMN FOOL.'

'We cannot leave him,' Reid reiterated.

Susan smiled at Jackson softly, sympathetically. She knew, too, that they had to run, but couldn't help admire Edmund's loyalty to remain by his friend's side.

The sound of footsteps and voices approaching in the far distance began to faintly echo around them, and a prompt exchanging of glances followed, the three of them realising the reality that they, now, were truly being hunted like dogs.

Susan quickly turned towards Edmund, placing her hand on his arm.

'Think of Matildha…' she whispered.

'…your darling daughter. The best chance you have of being with her again, and of making all of this right, is if you leave now, with us. I would not have her see you shackled, or worse, have her see you hang.'

She leant in closer to him, squeezing his arm gently.

'You will not run forever, Mr. Reid, but for now, you must run with us.'

Edmund's eyes met with hers as she spoke.

A panic began to surge forth in him, viciously shaking him from his grief.

 _Mathilda._

He realised, now, that he had to choose.

The voices and footsteps continued to steadily grow louder, closer, the opportunity to flee growing smaller with each passing second.

Edmund promptly let go of Drake's hand, and stood to his feet. His sombre, heart-shattered expression shifted into a look of unshakable determination.

Jackson breathed a sigh of relief, lifting his hat momentarily.

'We will bring him Justice, Captain' Edmund declared, nodding towards Drake's body, some tears still stagnant on his cheek.

'That, we will, Reid' Jackson nodded.

And within seconds, the three of them had fled onwards, leaving Bennet Drake's lifeless body behind to dissolve into the darkness.


End file.
